


Little born tapesty

by Estirose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Angie came to the abandoned hotel one day, met a ghost boy, and is trying to bring him peace the only way she knows how.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Little born tapesty

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing this, it started out as a fixit for some of the problematic themes of "The Suicide of Rachel Foster" but really veered off and wandered heavily into Original Work territory.

"Isaac," Angie calls softly, and sometimes he replies, but not today. This ruined place, with cracking walls and moldy carpets is a place they both have ended up in, but only she lives, and sometimes he cannot reply.

He has told her of his older sister in breathless, ethereal whispers. Of how her tutor became her lover, got her pregnant, killed her to cover up the crime. Of how he went to confront the older man, found himself locked in this room and died of hunger. 

Angie met him the first time she came to explore this abandoned ruin. At first he tried to drive her out, howling with his own pain, but he came to accept her and she came to accept him.

Now, they are as family to each other. Angie comes when she is distressed or sad and tells Isaac about all of her troubles and woes. He listens. He does not judge. In return, she soothes him through his mad spells, listens to him when he spills all the worries he can't let go of, stays with him when his sister passes by but cannot seem to see him or hear him.

He treats Angie like the younger sister he never had, and she treats him like the older brother she never had. She tells him about the outside world and keeps him abreast of the news. Sometimes he can even remember what she tells him between visits. Every time, he cheers her up, gives her courage, tells her that it's important to go on and make a difference. He makes bad puns and tells worse jokes, and often it's exactly what she needs.

For him, she would do anything. But his tormentor is dead and the family is too. Instead, the two of them together have chosen to tell his story. Not through song or dance or written story, but by the medium she is comfortable with. She writes his story in computer code and dialogue boxes, signs in pixellated hallways read by pixellated characters. He looks over her shoulder and makes suggestions when he's lucid. The game makes him happy, and that makes her happy.

It probably won't make money. It's not designed to, and they both know it. They've agreed that she'll put it up at a site which will allow visitors to name their price. The important thing is the story, the ability to finally bring peace to Isaac and his sister, and to her, that is worth everything.


End file.
